


All The Lies I've Had To Tell You

by Ashelotte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashelotte/pseuds/Ashelotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst. The title should be enough of a summary. Written for a challenge on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Lies I've Had To Tell You

To Gabriel you were a light in the storm, a slow burning candle that burned bright as the sun and you burned only for him. You were his light. If he was poison you were his antidote. To him you were everything in the world. You were someone to wake up to, who would eat ice cream in bed with him while watching cheesy movies, who would hold his hand and run with him in the freezing rain like you didn’t have a care in the world. He struggled with his feeling for you. He was broken and cowardly. You were strong and bright. You were the canary and he was the coal mine. You were the sacrificial lamb and he was the blade. Why he always felt like he would be your undoing was a mystery, but the dread inside him was very real.

He knew everything about you. Your likes, your dislikes, the way your lips felt against his, how your body fit perfectly next to his, the way you always licked the Oreos before giving him one. Even now he couldn’t even eat an Oreo without licking it first. Yes, Gabriel knew everything about you, but you didn’t know everything about Gabriel.

It wasn’t fair that you didn’t Gabriel’s deep dark secrets, that you didn’t know how much he lied to you. He wanted to keep living this apple pie life charade and keep you ignorant on what the truth really was. The truth would hurt, he just didn’t know if it would hurt you or him the most. So he kept his mouth shut and continued to live his lie.

The truth hurts. His truth that he was a liar, that so many words that came out of his mouth were lies. The world’s truth that he didn’t even dare to think about. The truth would hurt more than any lie he could ever give you. For a long time he told himself that the truth would be too much for you, hurt you to much, and he couldn’t stand to see you in pain so he kept living his lie. He made sure you were safe and sound and most importantly ignorant. Ignorant of everything he packed away and kept hidden from you.

You would lay in his arms, head resting on his chest drifting in and out of unconsciousness and he would slowly run his fingers along your exposed skin giving you goosebumps until you would shiver and he would draw your closer against him and into his protective arms. He would sigh, but you wouldn’t hear it, you were peacefully asleep. Gabriel never slept, as an angel it just wasn’t needed, however he often found himself pretending to sleep, if only to make his lie more believable. You would always fall asleep before him and he would always be awake before you. Sometimes he would surprise you with breakfast in bed, those were the times you loved the most. Waking up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes, and hot chocolate. His sweet tooth had even infected you. He would place a kiss upon your temple and tell you he loved you, before joining you in the bed and sharing breakfast.

Lazy days were always your favorite and you always suspected that they were Gabe’s favorite as well. The way his whiskey eyes would watch you affectionately as you laid next to him watching tv, or reading a book, or even staring back at him. His eyes seemed to always watch you and they were filled with love. So, he must love these days just as much as you did.

There were days when Gabe would leave and your house felt so empty and lonely. He would always return home at the same time on these days and you took pride in preparing him dinner. He would always complain that it wasn’t something sweet, but you insisted that he needed real food instead of always eating candy. That would always make a deep frown appear on his face and while you hated to see it you had always assumed that it was him teasing you. You had no idea how deep his sadness went.

Gabriel never let on that anything was ever wrong. Even though sometimes a frown would appear he was always quick to reel it back in. He had to keep up appearances. So he would eat whatever you had made with a smile while the two of you chatted about your days. Telling you about his day was the worst. Lie after lie would pass through his lips. Hearing about your day didn’t help ease his mind much. You spent your days cooped up in the house doing the same activities before preparing dinner. On days he was there with you at least he could distract you by showering you with his affections.

Today his frown lasted longer than usual, his eyes looking far away as if he were lost in though.

“Are you ok, Gabe?”, your voice shook him from his thoughts and he felt dread. Today was the day wasn’t it? The day you finally found out. The day his lies finally came to light and this happy life he had built with you came crashing down. No. He had to be strong. He could do this. He had to do this. It wasn’t just for him. It was for you.

He quickly recovered and smiled at you, “I’m fine, Cupcake, just had a long day at work.”

He could see the worry leave your face, could see your muscles relax and he knew you had bought his lie. You always bought his lies, you never doubted him, and he would keep lying to you. He could never let you know his horrible secret, the world’s horrible secret, that none of this was real, that you had died years ago and now you sat in your own personal heaven. Where you had an sweet apple pie life with Gabriel. After all the truth hurt worse than anything he could could do to you.

So he would smile and he would lie as long as you kept that wedding ring on your finger, as long as you told him you loved him he would keep lying to you.


End file.
